


Take What You Need

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, PWP, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, daughter of noted scholar Berthold Hawkeye, has a dark secret. He comes only at night, and he never stays. Just who is her mysterious visitor?





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

He comes in the night, a phantasm, a dream. She’s known him for a very long time. His eyes are dark, but they shine deeply in the moonlight.

“You’re awake,” he murmurs as he hovers over her.

“I was waiting for you,” she replied, her heart beginning to race.

He leans down, his lips pressing against hers. “That’s foolish of you, Riza. You need your rest.”

“It’s been weeks. I’ve  _ missed _ you.”

“Did you think I’d forgotten you?”

“N-no, Roy. Never.”

His hand cups her cheek, his skin like ice against her. “You’re very sweet.” His lips trail down her neck, teeth grazing her skin. She shivers and she feels his laughter vibrate against her skin. “Tell me, Riza. Do you consent to this? Will you give yourself to me in every way, willingly?”

“Y-yes,” she breathes. “Take what you need from me.”

He shifts then, laying next to her. His hands roam over her body, cool against her feverish flesh. She shies slightly as his deft fingers slip beneath the hem of her nightgown.

“Nervous?” His voice quirks up, surprise or confusion, Riza can’t tell. He has the right to be concerned. She’s never been afraid of him before, not in the years they’ve shared this forbidden bond.

“N-no,” she says, and tries to believe her words. “I… I want to help you.”

He strokes softly against fabric, and she squirms. She is helpless beneath him, and the feeling thrills her.

“If you need me to stop--”

“No! No, I can do this. I  _ want _ this. Please, Roy. I give myself to you. All of me. It’s yours. I’m yours.” It’s the desperate pleadings of an innocent girl, and she doesn’t care. She belongs to Roy. She wants only him.

He slides the fabric aside, a finger seeking her tight warmth. She bites her lip to stifle the moan of pleasure.

“Let me hear you, Riza. Don’t hide your sounds.”

The tantalizing friction of his finger continues and this time she allows a quiet moan to escape. He nods, approval evident. She moans again, and he moves closer. She feels his fangs graze her neck again, and she tenses for just a moment. He pulls back, but she reaches for him and drags him closer.

“R-roy…” she whines.

“I know Riza. I give you the same permission you’ve given me. Take what you need. I’ll give you whatever you require.”

She nods, words deserting her. He slips a second finger inside her as his fangs pierce her skin. She cries out in pain for just a moment, but then his his free hand is in her hair, stroking and soothing. She practically melts beneath him.

The time seems frozen, everything stopping except the two of them. She can feel her blood leaving her, nourishing him. The intimacy of their coupling is overwhelming. His free hand clutches at her hair, tugging slightly and pulling her closer. Each movement of his fingers inside her pulls more sounds of pleasure from her lips.

He pulls back, and her head lolls slightly. Her eyes are unfocused from the loss of blood and the pleasure of his touch.

“You enjoy this, don’t you, Riza? You enjoy giving your body, your blood, your pleasure to me. Such a good girl,” he murmurs and she can only respond with moans and whimpers. His fingers increase their pace between her legs, pushing her toward the cresting peak. His lips crash against hers, muffling the scream of ecstasy.

“Simply lovely,” he murmurs, stroking her cheek as she comes off the high of pleasure. “Now sleep, darling,” he orders. Her eyes obediently fall shut. She feels his lips against her forehead, and then he is gone.

He never stays. Their midnight rendezvous are a secret, and Roy Mustang is very much a creature of the night. As soon as she knows she is alone, her eyes flutter open again, and she stares into her dark bedroom. Her hand moves to the puncture wounds on her neck. He has uncanny accuracy, always marking her in the same place.

She settles down into her bed, the exhaustion and blood loss overcoming her. She doesn’t know how long it will be before she sees him again. She treasures each and every meeting. As always happens after she sees him, he haunts her dreams.

***

Riza pulls on the party dress. Her father insisted on her dressing as nicely as she could. Someone important is coming to dinner that evening. The last aspect of the night is the ribbon choker she affixes to her neck, carefully concealing the puncture holes and slight bruises from her meeting last night.

Slowly, she makes her way down to the dining room, practicing her demure attitude. Her heart is still racing as she thinks of the previous night.

“And is this your daughter?” Riza can’t help her gasp as she looks up into  _ his _ dark eyes.

“Yes, this is Riza. I assure you, she won’t be a distraction to your work. I’ll make sure to keep her out of your hair.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Berthold.”

Riza can barely breathe. He is here. He is here as her father’s guest. He’ll be staying, for who knows how long. Blood rushes to her cheeks, and she sees him inhale.

“Are you sure, Duke Mustang?”

“Absolutely. In fact, I’d like to get to know her better.”

“Surely you jest!”

“Nonsense. I am in desperate need of a wife, and I think Miss Riza and I shall be  _ quite _ compatible.”

She didn’t realize until she awoke that she had fainted. His glittering eyes hovered over hers.

“Are you quite alright, my lady?”

“Y-yes, Sir. It’s… a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, I assure you. The pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
